ITSUKA (Someday)
by Wota Enkidu
Summary: ‘Akankah ada hari imana aku dapat mengatakannya?’ batin surai merah tersiksa karnanya. Semua bagai repetisi yang terulang. Dirinya dengan segala kenaifannya maupun sang bluenette dengan segala ego-nya.((Warning di dalam))


**_"Landscape of the street blocking the escape route always_**

 ** _I played in the dawn sun_**

 ** _Day-to-day there is no season is going to continue ad infinitum_**

 ** _I feel like that is I have...-(REBOOT by. Hatsune Miku,Megurine Luka ft. Miki)"_**

.

.

.

.

Itsuka (Someday)

Kuroko no Basuke disclaimer to Fujimaki Tadatoshi

This story disclaimer to me.

Just a little SongFic(?)

Enjoy~~

Summarry: 'Akankah ada hari dimana aku dapat mengatakannya?' batin surai merah tersiksa karnanya. Semua bagai repetisi yang terulang. Dirinya dengan segala kenaifannya maupun sang bluenette dengan segala ego-nya.

Warning: SongFic,Angst,AU, a lot a lot of Akashi's centric,typo,alur loncat-loncat dll.

ItalicBorderUnderline :lyrics

Italic= flashback

Happy Reading~

.

.

.

.

 ** _"The never-ending rain paints the summer sky so brilliantly_**

 ** _We are imperfect ang incomplet... -(Amekigoe Zankyou by.IA)"_**

 ***Author POV***

Langit kelabu menghiasi kota pada hari ini. Hiruk pikuk penduduk masih setia menghiasi kota. Sesosok pria bersurai merah menjalankan mobil sportnya melintasi kota ,memacunya dengan kecepatan sedang. Pria yang menyandang nama Akashi tersebut hendak pergi ke suatu tempat. Ya,hari ini adalah ulang tahunnya. Hari lahir sosok yang begitu ia cinta dan ia rindukan.

Berhenti pada sebuah toko bunga lalu memakirkan mobilnya didepan toko tersebut. Tubuh tegapnya memasuki toko tersebut. Harum bunga menyambut kedatangan dirinya membuat senyum tipis terpatri diwajah tampannya.

"Tolong buatkan buket dengan bunga Lily putih dengan bunga Forget-me-not yang mengelilinginya." Pesannya pada pegawai toko tersebut.

Setelah membayar buket bunga tersebut,kaki jenjangnya bergerak keluar dari tempat tersebut. Kembali memasuki mobilnya dan memacu nya dengan kecepatan sedang. Angin mulai berhembus,rintik-rintik hujan mulai turun membasahi jalan.

.

.

.

.

.

Pemakaman.

Suatu tempat dengan aura duka yang menyelimuti. Tempat peristirahatan terakhir umat manusia.

Kaki jenjangnya berjalan tanpa memperdulikan celana panjangnya yang basah karna cipratan hujan. Sosoknya berjalan tenang meski batinnya campur aduk kian mengeratkan pegangan pada payung hitamnya.

Kaki jenjangnya berhenti pada suatu nisan yang mengukir nama seseorang yang nmembuat batinya berteriak sakit. Diperhatikannya dengan lekat,lalu berlutut seraya meletakan buket bunga tersebut.

"Hai,Tetsuya... selamat ulang tahun. Hari ini tanggal 31 januari tentunya aku takkan melupakan hari lahirmu..." ucapnya parau menahan gejolak yang bergemuruh. Pemuda surai merah itu kembali menarik nafas guna menenangkan dirinya.

"... Kau tau,sudah 10 tahun berlalu semua mulai berubah namun tidak dengan perasaanku. Daiki dan Taiga sudah punya anak. Anaknya lucu-lucu mirip sekali dengan mereka. Begitu pula dengan Shintarou dan Kazunari. Lalu kudengar Satsuki kini tengah mengandung anak dari Ryouta. Aku juga kaget kuharap anak mereka akan lahir dengan selamat..." ucapnya berceloteh pada nisan dihadapannya. Dirinya tersenyum getir mengasihani diri sendiri juga takdir yang telah mempermainkannya.Manik matanya menatap nisan sendu. Cahaya pada manik scarletnya berkilat sedih memancarkan segala emosi yag ia rasa kala maniknya mengeja susunan huruf yang terukir rapih di batu nisan tersebut menyusun suatu nama yang membuatnya begitu kacau.

.

.

"Rest in Piece

Kuroko Tetsuya (31 Januari 19xx)-(14 April 20xx) "

.

.

Rintik hujan semakin deras seakan mengasihani dirinya atas apa yang telah lalu. Memori-memori berputar ulang dikepalanya bagai kaset rusak kala dirinya membaca nama yang terukir dibatu nisan tersebut. Nama yang membuat batinnya dipenuhi rasa bersalah. Nama yang nmembuat batinya berteriak sakit akan apa yang sudah terjadi. Nama yang membuat hatinya meraung sakit karna masih meneriakkan nama nya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 ** _"The phone rings again..._**

 ** _Everytime I get a call from you I say, "What's up today?"_**

 ** _Do you want another platitude again?-(Itsuka Cinderella ga by.kagamine Len) "_**

.

.

.

.

.

 _Minggu siang yang cukup terik. Udara panas membuatnya enggan untuk keluar rumah. Memang tempat paling nyaman itu memang hanya dirumah pikir Akashi. Kala dirinya sdang asik membaca sebuah buku dikamarnya,ponselnya bergetrar tanda panggilan masuk. Akashi berniat merutiki siapa yang berani mengganggu aktivitasnya? Manik scarletnya membaca nama yang tertera di layar ponselnya, lalu mengangkatnya dengan segera._

 _"Ya,Tetsuya ada apa?" tanya Akashi tanpa basa-basi_

 _"Akashi-kun,aku bosan. Boleh aku main kesana?" ucap Kuroko_

" _Datanglah kapanpun kau mau,Tetsuya. Kebetulan aku juga sedang senggang."balas Akashi dengan seulas senyum diwajah tampannya._

 _"Baiklah kalau begitu. Sampai nanti Akashi-kun" Kuroko langsung mematikan sambungan._

 _Pemuda bersurai merah itu tersenyum kecil. Manik merahnya menatap ponselnya lekat. Yah sepertinya tidak buruk menghabiskan waktu bermain dengan pemuda biru favoritnya itu._

 _...atau tidak?_

.

.

.

.

.

 ** _"Without a word,you're looking down,I greet you with a boig smile_**

 ** _Then I wipe yoour beautiful tears,That start to flow from your big eyes..."_**

 ** _.-(Itsuka,Cinderella ga by.kagamine Len)_**

.

.

.

 _Sosok pemuda biru itu hanya memandang Akashi datar. Meski begitu,Akashi bukanlah orang yang bodoh yang tak dapat menyadari adanya guratan sedih diwajah pemuda biru tersebut. Sepertinya pemuda dihadapannya itu sedang kalut._

 _"Jadi,ada apa Tetsuya? Kau terlihat murung." Ucap Akashi terang-terangan._

" _T_ _idak apa-apa Akashi-kun. Aku hanya ingin menenangkan diri sebentar."elak Kuroko._

 _Akashi menghela nafas. Selalu saja begini. Pemuda biriu dihadapannya ini selalu saja menyembunyikan masalahnya. Mungkin ia merasa kalau dirinya terlalu merepotkan Akashi._

 _Padahal Akashi merasa senang bisa dijadikan tempat pemuda biru ini bersandar. Dijadikan tempat nuntuk meminta nasihat._

 _Bertengkar dengan Daiki?" tanyanya terang-terangan._

 _S_ _ontak tubuh pemuda biru tersebut membeku seketika.manik biru mudanyha berkaca-kaca. Namun senyum kecil terpatri diwajah manisnya._

 _"Tidak apa Akashi-kun. Mungkin memang aku yang salah..." ucapnya parau. Tersirat kesedihan dari manik biru mudanya._

 _Namun bukan Akashi namanya kalau dia tak bisa membuat pemuda dbiru kesayangannya ini tidak menceritakan masalahnya,_

 _... mesikipun itu sama saja dengan menyakiti dirinya._.

.

.

.

 ** _"I know,I know... The only thing I can do_**

 ** _Is to comfort you while you're crying silently..._**

 ** _So,why don't you cry? Don't hold your tears_**

 ** _Just for now,cry in myn arms...-(Itsuka,Cinderella ga by.Kagamine Len)"_**

.

.

.

.

 _Setelah beberapa desakan dan perkataan yang dilontarkan,akhirnya pemuda biru tersebut menyerah dan bersedia menceritakan masalahnya. Usut punya usut ternyata Kuroko sedang bertengkar dengan kekasihnya._

 _Iya kekasihnya._

 _Akashi hanya meringis dalam hati. Melihat sosok yang dicintainya bersedih karna orang lain. Apa ada yang lebih sakit dari ini? Ingin rasanya Akashi berteriak memarahi pemuda biru yang terlihat tengah menahan lelehan air mata yang akan jatuh dari pelupuk matanya itu._ _Tubuh tegap miliknya merengkuh pemuda biru tersebut kedalam dekapannya. Mengelus punggungnya lembut dan membisikkan kata-kata untuk menenangnkan pemuda surai biru nan mungil tersebut. Sang pemuda biru membalas pelukannya mencengkram erat lengan Akashi sambil menenggelamkan wajahnya. Isak tangis kecil terdengar memenuhi ruangan luas tersebut. Bulir-bulir air mata bening membasahi pipinya juga kemeja sang pemuda merah tersebut. Namun Akashi tidak peduli. Hanya ini yang bisa ia lakukan sebagai sahabat Kuroko. Membuatnya tenang dan mengibur pemuda biru itu dikala sang surai baby blue tengah bersedih dan terluka hatinya._

 _.. Meski nyatanya hatinya juga merasa sakit bagai teriris-iris._

.

.

.

.

 ** _"I wonder,will I ever tell you my feeling for you? I'm not sure yet..._**

 ** _But if yoou need me,you know where to find me...-(Itsuka Cinderella ga by. Kagamine Len)"_**

.

.

.

.

 _Setelah selesai menenangkan diri Kuroko terlelap dalam pelukannya. Lalu diangkatnya tubuh ringkih pemuda biru yang tengah terlelap tersebut dan mengangkatnya ke atas kasur dan menyelimutinya. Jemari lentiknya menghapus jejak-jejak air mata yang masih tertinggal dipipi pucatnya. Senyum tulus terpatri di wajah Akashi. Namun pancaran kesedihan tersorot di manik scarletnya._

 _Dirinya beralih menarik kursi lalu duduk disamping kasur berukuran Queen Size tersebut. Manik scarletnya memandang wajah manis sang surai biru yang tengah terlelap. Maniknya menatap sendu sambil sesekali mengusap surai biru tersebut dengan penuh kasih sayang. Helaan nafas dibuang frustasi. Maniknya menengadah ke langit-langit ruangan. Pikirannya melayang-layang. Seketika terbersit sebuah pertanyaan diotaknya._

 _Apakah akan ada hari dimana ia bisa mengatakan perasaannya yang sesungguhnya kepada pemuda baby blue itu?_

 _Batinnya tertawa miris mengasihani diri dan juga takdirnya. Tidak ini bukan takdir. Semua salah dirinya. Salah Akashi dengan ego nya dan juga sifat pengecutnya. Salahnya karna hingga sekarang sasng pemuda biru itu tak menyadari akan perasaannya._

 _Namun tidak apa kan? Akashi hanya ingin Kuroko bahagia. Karna itu meski bukan karna dirinya._

 _Manik scarlet itu mulai menutup perlahan oleh rasa kantuk yang menyerangnya._

 _~=~=~=~=~_

 _Mentari mulai turun dari singgahsananya. Langit menggelap tanda hari sudah mulai malam. Manik baby blue-nya melihat sosok sang tuan rumah tengah terlelap dalam posisi duduk. Setelah dirasa kesadarannya sudah terkumpul penuh,tubuhnya bangkit dari kasur tersebut. Manik biru nya masih mengamati sang tuan rumah yang tertidur pulas dengan posisi yang salah itu._

 _Mentari mulai turun dari singgahsananya. Langit menggelap tanda hari sudah mulai malam. Manik baby blue-nya melihat sosok sang tuan rumah tengah terlelap dalam posisi duduk. Setelah dirasa kesadarannya sudah terkumpul penuh,tubuhnya bangkit dari kasur tersebut. Manik biru nya masih mengamati sang tuan rumah yang tertidur pulas dengan posisi yang salah itu._

 _Tangan kurusnya mencolek pipi Akashi guna membangunkannya,dalam hati tertawa geli karna bisa-bisanya sahabat sejatinya yang dikenal tegas itu tertidur dengan posisi duduk. Namun dirinya juga merasa beruntung memiliki sahabat seperti Akashi._

 _Surai scarlet bergoyang perlahan. Kelopak milik sang pemuda yang dikenal sebagai emperor itu mengerjap beberapa kali._

 _"Ohayou Akashi-kun..."sapa si biru dengan wajah datarnya seperti biasa_

 _"Ah,ohayou Tetsuya..." balas si merah_

 _"Hari sudah gelap,sepertinya aku harus pulang sekarang Akashi-kun..." ucap sang surai bluenette tersebut seraya beranjak dari kasur berukuran queen size itu._

 _Sang pemuda yang menyandang nama 'Akashi' itu menegapkan tubuhnya._

 _"Akan kuantar..."ucapnya pada sang surai biru kesayangannya itu._

=~=~=~=~=~=

 ** _"The twilligiht is so red,it makes me feel like crying_**

 ** _If only it would wash away your presence in my mind... (GLOW by Hatsune Miku)"_**

.

.

.

Penyesalan selalu datang diakhir. Begitulah hukumnya.

Hal itu mutlak tanpa pengecualian meski siapapun dirimu.Harta dan rupa tak berpengaruh pada jalannya takdir. Bahkan pada seorang Akashi yang terkenal akan kemutlakannya itu sekalipun.

Manik scarlet menatap nanar pada batu nisan dihadapannya. Kepingan-kepingan memori yang terputar diotaknya membuat pancaran manik merah kian meredup.Sungguh dirinya ingin menangis sekeras-kerasnya. Menyalahkan takdir yang tidak bosan-bosannya mempermainkan dirinya.Tak peduli sudah sebasah apa celana panjangnya itu,tubuh tegap sang emperor masih dalam posisi berlutut mensejajarkan tinggi dengan batu tersebut. Mengusapnya perlahan layaknya mengusap surai biru milik sosok yang begitu ia rindukan.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang? Apa kau tenang disana? Apa...

...apa kau masih merasa kesepian disana?" Ucapnya lirih

Tetes demi tetesan air hujan turun kian menderas membasahi pohon dan dedaunan sekitar. Warna kelabu kian menghiasi langit seakan ikut berduka dengannya.

.

.

.

 ** _"In the broken days where the inevitable happens_**

 ** _While we choose for victory_**

 ** _I knew this moment would come... (ANSWER by Akashi Seijuuro ft. Kuroko Tetsuya) "_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _Semua berawal pada hari itu. Dimana semua malapetaka itu bermula. Akashi yang sudah tak dapat menahan emosinya juga Kuroko yang dibutakan oleh cintanya pada sang kekasih berkulit tan._

 _Perseteruan itu dimulai. Sebagai sahabat tentunya Akashi tak dapat memaafkan siapapun yang membuat sahabat biru muda kesayangannya itu menangis terluka. Mengesampingkan perasaan cinta sepihaknya,hanya satu yang ia harap. Kebahagiaan orang tercinta. Meski bukan dirinya lah penyebab kebahagiaan tersebut mekar namun tak apa. Selama sosok tercintanya tersenyum._

 _Bagai repetisi yang terus menerus berulang. Kuroko yang dibutakan oleh cinta hanya dapat diam tanpa melakukan apapun ketika sang kekasih mulai bertindak salah. Terus dan terus bertahan hingga Akashi mulai kehilangan kesabaran._

 _"Mau sampai kapan kau mau dibodohi Tetsuya?! Sampai kapan kau mau menutup mata dan telingamu?! Jelas-jelas Daiki berkencan dengan Taiga!" Sang surai merah telah dikendalikan emosinya._

 _Ingin mengelak namun tidak bisa. Semua pernyataan tersebut mutlak adanya. Akashi dengan segala kemutlakannya memang sulit dibantah._

 _"A-Akashi-kun tidak tau apa-apa..." secuil pembelaan terlontar mulus dari bibir ranum pemuda biru tersebut._

 _Ha. Tidak tau? Omong kosong. Tak ada hal yang tidak diketahui Akashi bila itu menyangkut Kuroko. Itulah anggapan Akashi. Merasa diremehkan,tentunya itu membuat Akashi semakin murka._

 _"Setelah semua itu,kau berkata bahwa aku tak mengetahui apapun. Kau pikir aku siapa? Jangan remehkan aku,aku bahkan mengenal dirimu jauh lebih baik dibanding Daiki." Pernyataan absolute Akashi terlontar. Dagunya dinaikan keatas sedikit pertanda menganggap remeh sosok biru dihadapannya._

 _"Akashi-kun-"_

 _"Tetsuya,apa kau masih belum mengerti? Apa kau tetap merasa baik-baik saja dengan ini?" Ucap surai scarlet dengan nada menusuknya._

 _Kuroko sangat mengerti arah pembicaraan ini. Sangat mengerti._

.

.

.

 ** _"Senaka wo mukete,Kimi wa aruki dashita Kawasu kotoba mo nai mama..._**

 ** _Yureru kokoro no naka,Kodomo no youni sakenda..._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Ikanaide Ikanaide nee..._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Senaka wo mukete,Boku wa aruki dashita... Namida ochiru mai ni Ikanakya..._**

 ** _Shiawase sugiru ni wa Kirai da to itsuwatta..._**

 ** _Tsuyigatte tebanashita Risou no Mirai..._**

 ** _Torimodosenu negai...(From Y to Y by Hatsune Miku)"_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _Surai biru hanya tertunduk kebawah menghindari kontak mata dengan manik merah milik Akashi. Keheningan melingkupi suasana mereka namun aura kelam senantiasa mengitari mereka._

 _"Akashi-kun tak perlu ikut campur urusanku..." lirih Kuroko membuang muka._

 _Tentunya hal itu membuat Akashi tambah marah. Niat untuk menyadarkan sang sahabat malah disia-sia kan. Sepasang manik delima berkilat tajam nan mengerikan._

 _"Baiklah kalau itu maumu Tetsuya,suki ni sureba..." ucap Akashi dengan nada dingin seraya berbalik pergi._

 _Hati Kuroko bergetar. Rasa takut menyelimuti dirinya. Hatinya berteriak kala sosok bersurai merah itu berkata dengan nada dingin padanya untuk pertama kalinya._

 _'Jangan pergi... kumohon...'_

 _Meski wajah tak berekspresi apapun namun batin Kuroko berteriak sakit. Ia tahu bahwa sang sahabat begitu peduli padanya. Dari segelintir orang yang tidak menyadari akan eksistensi kehadirannya,Akashi lah yang selalu menjadi sandaran dalam hidupnya. Ia tahu itu._

 _Seharusnya dia menahan kepergian sang sahabat. Menjelaskan agar tak terjadi pertengkaran yang menjauhkan jarak. Bukannya seperti ini. Bukannya malah berbalik seakan-akan tidak peduli dengannya. Salahkan ego nya yang memaksa untuk menjauhi dirinya dengan sang sahabat. Salahkan dirinya yang tengah dibutakan oleh cinta yang membuatnya seperti ini._

 _Seharusnya..._

 _. . . Seharusnya dia meraih lengan kokoh itu dan merengkuh sosok yang selama ini selalu ada untuknya._

.

.

.

 ** _"I want you to cry,I want you to smile..._**

 ** _Not for anyone else,just for me..._**

 ** _Only for me..._**

 ** _Will you notice the real me sometime?_**

 ** _Will you hear my real voice...?_**

 ** _But I know,I know..._**

 ** _I don't want to make you sad_**

 ** _Ah,I'm begging,just for now..._**

 ** _Just for me..._**

 ** _Will you smile for me? Will uou cry for me? Will you get mad at me?_**

 ** _Only you,Only you can touch my heart... (Itsuka,Cinderella ga... by. Kagamine Len)"_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _Kaki jenjang Akashi melangkah menjauhi sosok biru muda yang tertunduk terdiam. Egois. Naif. Batinnya merutuki kebodohannya selama ini._

 _'Cinta tak harus memiliki' hanyalah omong kosong belaka. Akashi mengerti sangat mengerti bahwa tindakannya ini dapat menghancurkan ikatan yang selama ini ada._

 _Akashi mencintainya,_

 _Sangat mencintainya..._

 _Tawanya,tangisnya..._

 _Ia ingin seluruh atensi sang pemuda biru terarah padanya. Hanya padanya._

 _Ah,ini lah yang ia benci bila sudah berhubungan dengan sesuatu yang bernama cinta. Cinta membuatnya menjadi lebih egois. Cinta membuatnya menjadi posesif. Cinta membuatnya takut._

 _... Takut akan kehilangan sosok yang ia cintai dan ia kasihi._

 _Akankah kau menangis untukku?_

 _Akankah kau tersenyum untukku?._

 _Akankah kau tertawa untukku?_

 _Akankah ada hari dimana kau dapat melihat diriku yang sesungguhnya?_

 _Pertanyaan demi pertanyaan berputar-putar dalam otaknya. Meracuni pikirannya juga hatinya._

 _Namun tentunya Akashi tak ingin manik biru kesayangannya meneteskan bulir air mata kesedihan. Karna hanya dia lah yang dapat menyentuh hati nya yang membeku. Hanya dia yang dapat menyedot seluruh atensi yang ia miliki untuk tertuju padanya._

 _Ah,ia benci ketika otak dan hatinya berseteru tak sejalan._

 _Siang itu,setelah perseteruan dengan sang sahabat yang berakhir buruk,takdir seakan mempermainkannya. Aomine Daiki. Sosok yang begitu ia cinta terlihat tengah bercumbu mesra dengan teman sekelasnya. Manik biru muda menatap nanar._

 _Ah,ini lah yang dimaksud sang surai scarlet tadi..._

 _Kedua sosok yang tengah tertangkap basah itu tentunya terlonjak kaget kala mereka menyadari sosok biru muda mungil tersebut tengah memperhatikan dengan mata datar._

 _"Te-Tetsu... ano... e-etto..." Aomine tergagap._

 _"Ku-Kuroko... aku bisa jelaskan!" Ucap sang pemuda surai merah gelap itu gelapan._

 _'Inilah saatnya untuk mengakhirinya...'_

 _Kuroko memejamkan mata dan menarik nafas._

 _"Aku mengerti Aomine-kun,Kagami-kun... aku sudah menyadarinya sejak lama..." pernyataan lugas yang terlontar dengan lancar dari bibir ranum sang surai bluenette membuat duo merah biru gelap itu makin gelagapan._

 _"Te-Tetsu aku..."_

 _"Daijoubu Aomine-kun... semoga kalian berbahagia" ucap Kuroko dengan senyum tulusnya._

 _"Tetsu..."_

 _Pemuda bersurai merah langsung menghambur memeluk sang pemuda mungil tersebut._

 _"Kuroko... warui..." ucap Kagami_

 _Dalam rengkuhan Kagami,Kuroko tersenyum tipis._

 _Mengapa rasanya begitu lega? Seakan beban-beban berat terlepas begitu saja._

 _"Kagami-kun dan Aomine-kun harus mentraktirku vanilla milkshake masing-masing 3 gelas ukuran jumbo perhari selama 4 bulan penuh sebagai permintaan maaf dan pajak jadian kalian" ucap Kuroko dengan wajah datar seraya melepas pelukan dari aang pemuda beralis cabang tersebut._

 _"Na-Nani?! Tapi..."_

 _"Kalau menolak aku akan minta Momoi-san membakar majalah Mai-chan mu dan aku akan selalu menjejalkan Nigou pada Kagami-kun setiap saat." Ujar Kuroko dengan wajah datar._

 _Sontak kedua pemuda bertubuh tinggi itu memucat dan tak punya pilihan lain selain menuruti perintah sang pemuda biru muda tersebut. Kuroko tersenyum tipis._

 _"Tetsu... kurasa kau harus menemui Akashi." Ucap Aomine dengan wajah serius_

 _Alis Kuroko terangkat._

 _"Akashi-kun? Nande?" Tanya Kuroko bingung_

 _"Ha?! Aho ka? Sampai kapan kalian mau main sandiwara persahabatan kalian?" Ucap Aomine_

 _"Apa maksudmu Aomine-kun? Kami memang sahabat bukan sandiwara." Ujar Kuroko melakukan pembelaan._

 _"Ha?! Kau tidak menyadarinya? Hontou ka yo?!" Aomine berteriak kaget._

 _"Oi,apa maksudmu Ahomine?" Ucap Kagami yang sama bingungnya._

 _"Haaahh... Kau pikir apa ada seorang sahabat yang rela menyelidiki tentang pacar sahabatnya yang berselingkuh? Kalau bukan karna suka apa lagi?" Pernyataan yang dilontarkan Aomine membuat mata Kuroko melebar. Bukan,bukan karna tampang Aomine yang terlihat sedikit pintar. Melainkan pernyataan yang ia lontarkan barusan._

 _Apa? Akashi-kun menyukainya?_

 _Itu bohong kan. Habis mana mungkin seorang Akashi yang terkenal akan kharisma dan kemutlakannya menyukainya. Sejauh ini hubungan persahabatan yang mereka jalin sangat mulus sebelum..._

 _Sebelum dia dan Aomine menjalin hubungan._

 _Kuroko langsung berlari. Meninggalkan dua pemuda bertubuh tinggi tersebut._

 _Kini ia paham. Ia mengerti alasan Akashi begitu menjaganya. Begitu baik padanya._

 _Tentunya saat ini ia tidak ah bukan... bukan tidak bisa melainkan belum bisa membalas perasaan Akashi. Tapi untuk kedepannya siapa yang tau?_

 _Ia ingin secepatnya menyampaikannya. Karna ia tak ingin kehilangan sahabat tersayangnya yang telah melakukan banyak hal untuknya._

 _Namun sepertinya kini dewi fortuna tidak sedang mendampinginya._

 _TBC_

 **A/N: ... Saya nulis apaan sih? gak jelas amat /boboan/** **ah sebagian besar dari cerita diatas memang murni pengalaman uhukpribadi uhuk dengan sedikit bumbu settingan pastinya.** **Yah,maafkan saya yang baru mencoba membuat ff bertema Shounen-Ai.** **Kritik,saran,dan ide yang membangun sangat diterima.** **Kurang lebihnya mohon maaf.** **Arigatou Gozaimashita~!! /bow/**


End file.
